mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Parábola do Rico e Lázaro
INTRODUÇÃO O compêndio da Bíblia encerra grandes lições para seus estudiosos. Devido a sua diversidade de assuntos, por vezes ela é mal compreendida, e desta forma surgem interpretações incorreras. Um exemplo clássico da situação acima é a parábola do rico e Lázaro, citada em Lucas 16:19-31. Parábola que têm sido mal aplicada mesmo no meio evangélico. O propósito desta pesquisa é buscar de maneira segura algumas soluções para perguntas como: Para quem foi direcionada esta parábola? Por que Jesus usou esta parábola? Qual o propósito fundamental desta parábola? O presente estudo limitou-se a pesquisa em dicionários, comentários, enciclopédias e obras literárias de diversos autores em fontes no português e inglês. A pesquisa iniciou-se com esta breve introdução, seguida de quatro partes fundamentais. A primeira explicando, o que é uma parábola e o uso de suas interpretações. Na segunda é abordado o público alvo da parábola do rico e Lázaro. Na terceira, um rápido estudo das palavras relevantes do texto. E a quarta parte sendo a aplicação para a época e para o presente. Encerrando o trabalho com o resumo e conclusão desta obra. Através deste compêndio, o grupo de alunos pesquisadores, espera contribuir para que esta parte das Santas Escrituras seja mais bem compreendida. CAPÍTULO I O QUE É UMA PARÁBOLA? A palavra inglesa parábola vem do grego parabolé tendo o significado de: uma justaposição, uma comparação, uma ilustração, uma parábola, um provérbio. Esta palavra vem do verbo paraballõ significando, ordenar as coisas ao lado de outra, ou seja, por comparação. Essencialmente o grego parabolé e sua equivalente hebraica masal são mais plenos em significados de que a palavra inglesa parábola, limitando sua definição como uma narrativa cujos propósitos primários é ensinar a verdade. Na forma literária é uma metáfora ampliada. Mas nos Evangelhos uma parábola é uma narrativa colocada lado a lado de uma certa verdade espiritual para fins de comparação. As parábolas do nosso Senhor geralmente foram baseadas sobre experiências comuns da vida familiar diária de Seus ouvintes, e freqüentemente sobre incidentes específicos que recentemente tinham ocorrido ou que eles podiam ver no momento. A narrativa em si própria era simples e resumida, e sua conclusão geralmente tão óbvia de modo a não permitir incertezas. Colocada lado a lado de uma verdade espiritual era designada para ilustrar. A parábola assim tornava-se uma parte pela qual os ouvintes podiam vir a compreender e apreciar a verdade. Assim encontrava as pessoas onde elas estavam e, por uma agradável e familiar vereda, conduzia os seus pensamentos para onde Jesus pretendia dirigir-lhes. Esta era uma janela pela qual a alma podia alentar sobre as vistas da verdade celestial. A Interpretação das Parábolas de Cristo Estudando as parábolas de Jesus é muito relevante seguir integralmente os princípios de interpretação. Esses princípios podem ser sintetizados assim: 1 – Uma parábola é um modo pelo qual a verdade pode ser vista, e não uma verdade em si própria. 2 – O contexto em que uma parábola é dada – o lugar as circunstâncias, as pessoas a quem foi falada, e o problema em discussão – deve ser tomada em consideração e feita à chave para interpretação. 3 – A própria introdução e conclusão de Cristo para as parábolas geralmente tornam claro seu propósito fundamental. 4 – Cada parábola ilustra um aspecto fundamental da verdade espiritual. Os detalhes de uma parábola são significativos unicamente quando contribuem para a classificação daquele ponto particular da verdade. 5 – Antes que o significado da parábola no reino espiritual possa ser compreendida é necessário ter um quadro claro da situação descrita na parábola, em termos de costumes e modelos do pensamento e expressão. Parábolas são vívidas palavras ilustradas que devem ser vistas, conforme foi falado, antes que possam ser compreendidas. 6 – Em vista do fato fundamental que uma parábola é dada para ilustrar a verdade, e geralmente uma verdade particular, nenhuma doutrina pode ser baseada sobre detalhes incidental de uma parábola. 7 – A parábola integral e em parte, deve ser interpretada em termos da verdade, e é designada para ensinar, quando colocada em linguagem literal no contexto imediato e em qualquer lugar das escrituras. Estabelecido o significado e a interpretação das parábolas pode-se adentrar ao próximo tópico da pesquisa. CAPITÚLO II ''' '''QUAL O PÚBLICO ALVO? Quando se lê o texto de Lucas 16:19 a 31, naturalmente ocorre a interrogação sobre para que público Jesus direcionou esta parábola. Acerca do pouco que se sabe e quanto às circunstâncias que rodearam a apresentação desta parábola o Comentário Adventista do Sétimo dia afirma que fica evidente o fato de que esta parábola foi dirigida especialmente aos fariseus (Lc 15:2, 16:14), mas também aos discípulos (16:1), aos publicanos e aos pecadores (15:1), e finalmente ao grande público que também estava presente (Lc 12:1, 14:25 e 15:1). Os fariseus termo que significa separados, era a seita mais segura da religião judaica segundo Atos 26:5. Foi uma seita criada no período anterior à guerra dos macabeus com o fim de oferecer resistência ao espírito helênico que se havia manifestado entre os judeus, tendente a adotar os costumes da Grécia. Torna-se relevante nesta parte da presente pesquisa conhecer a crença desta seita. Os fariseus sustentavam a doutrina da predestinação que consideravam em harmonia com o livre arbítrio. Criam na imortalidade da alma, que haveria de reencarnar-se também na existência do espírito, criam nas recompensas e castigos na vida futura, de acordo com o modo de viver neste mundo, que as almas dos ímpios eram lançadas em prisão eterna, enquanto que as dos justos, revivendo iam habitar em outros corpos. Os fariseus eram estritos e fanáticos conservadores bíblicos, e como escribas difundiam ensinos exagerados que circundavam a lei e às observâncias legalistas. Josefo, que também era fariseu diz que eles, não somente aceitavam a lei de Moisés interpretando-a com exagerada diligência, como também haviam ensinado ao povo mais práticas de que seus antecessores, que não estavam escritos na lei de Moisés. Conseqüentemente esta crença tornou-se hereditária, professada por homens de caráter muito inferior ao que ela professava. CAPITÚLO III ''' '''ESTUDO DAS PALAVRAS Hades, o além, o mundo subterrâneo dos mortos é traduzido também por inferno. Na LXX, Hades ocorre mais de 100 vezes, na maioria das vezes para traduzir o hebraico Sheol, o mundo subterrâneo que recebe todos os mortos. É uma terra de trevas, onde não há lembrança de Deus (Jo 10:21-22, 26:5, Sl 6:5, 30:9 29:9, 15:17 13:25, Pv 1:12, 27:20, Isa 5:14). Portanto, para compreendermos o significado real de Hades é necessário estudarmos o significado de Sheol no AntigoTestamento. Sheol: Sepultura, inferno, cova.3 O vocábulo não ocorre fora do A.T, à exceção de uma única vez é nos papiros judaicos de Elefantina, em que é usado com o sentido de Sepultura.4A palavra obviamente se refere de alguma maneira ao lugar dos mortos. Há grande divergência de opinião acerca do significado do termo, o que é em parte causado por diferentes maneiras de entender o ensino do Antigo Testamento sobre a questão da morte e ressurreição. Um dos problemas de Sheol é que homens tantos bons (Jacó, Gn 37:35) quantos maus (Core, Data, etc., Nm 16:30) vão para lá. Mas a melhor tradução para Sheol parece ser “sepultura”. De acordo com o seu uso na Bíblia. No judaísmo rabínico, sob influência persa e helênica apareceu a doutrina da imortalidade da alma, alterando-se, assim, o conceito de Hades. A atestação mais antiga desta doutrina é em Enoque 22. Um fator contribuinte neste ponto é a substituição da doutrina neotestamentária da ressurreição dos mortos (1Co 15) pela doutrina grega da imortalidade da alma. Assim acontece no cristianismo irrefletido, que fracassa por não perguntar se a crença se fundamenta no N.T ou no pensamento grego pagão. Ao chamar Abraão de Pai Abraão (16:24, 27 e 30), o rico está apelando para a afinidade sangüínea com o Pai desta Nação. Entretanto, essa atividade genética, física, especialmente na teologia de Lucas (3:8), nada significa. Segundo uma lenda judaica, Abraão estará sentado à entrada do inferno a fim de certificar-se de que nenhum israelita circuncidado seja atirado ali. Entretanto, até mesmo para os israelitas sentenciados a passar algum tempo no inferno, Abraão detém a autoridade de retirá-los de lá e recepcioná-los, encaminhando-os ao céu. Provavelmente essas tradições deram ao rico da parábola a esperança de que Abraão pudesse confortá-lo. Seio (de Abraão), kolpon, em Lucas 16:22, aparece no caso acusativo, singular masculino. Como região, enseada, o mesmo sentido usado em Jo 1:18. Três expressões eram comumente usadas entre os Judeus para expressar o futuro estado da bem-aventurança, a saber: 1 – o Jardim do Éden (ou paraíso), 2 – o trono da glória, e 3 – o seio de Abraão. Na parábola do Rico e Lázaro (Lc 16:20), é usada a terceira dessas expressões, a qual também era a mais comumente usada entre as três. Para os judeus, a comunidade do AntigoTestamento o termo:Hêq, sulco, dobra, colo, regaço, seio. Possuía uma variedade de idéias abstratas e figurativas. É usado para enfatizar a intimidade familiar (Dt 28:54). O cuidado atencioso e o desvelo podem ser por ele expresso, como no caso do desvelo da viúva para com seu filho enfermo (I Rs 17:19) e da promessa divina de carregar seu povo junto ao seio (Isa 40:11). Colocar as esposas do rei morto ou deposto no regaço do novo rei representava a autoridade desse monarca (II Sm 12:8, cf. também II Sm 16:20-23), Noemi colocou formalmente o filho de Rute no seu regaço como símbolo de que o menino era seu legítimo herdeiro (e também herdeiro de seu falecido marido) Rt 4:16.1Portanto este termo poderia significar: hospede favorecido do céu. A idéia de filiação era um importante conceito judaico sobre a salvação.3 Um homem justo ou justificado é um filho de Abraão, que está sendo transformado à imagem do Filho (Rm 8:29, II Co 3:18), alguém que terminará por participar de toda a plenitude de Deus(Ef 3:19) e de sua natureza divina (II Pe 2:4). Na passagem de João 18:23 nota-se que jazer no seio era o lugar dos convivas mais favorecidos. A expressão “seio de Abraão” do N.T transmite a idéia de consolo, paz e segurança, visto que Abraão, como progenitor da nação judaica, naturalmente preocupava-se com o bem estar de todos os seus descendentes. CAPÍTULO IV ESPLICAÇÃO DA PARÁBOLA Esta parábola é a mais comentada do evangelho de Lucas, devido ser mal interpretada e equivocadamente compreendida por alguns leitores. Muitos têm afirmado que este relato de Cristo não é uma parábola, pelo fato dEle não a ter mencionado como tal. Esta declaração é improcedente, desde que há outras parábolas aceitas como parábolas, sem que Jesus as mencionasse como pertencendo a este gênero literário. Porém, de acordo com o Manuscrito D, que é o Código de Beza, esta parte do evangelho de Lucas se trata de uma parábola. Há uma seqüência de parábolas mencionadas por Jesus nesta parte de Lucas, a do filho pródigo, o administrador infiel e automaticamente a parábola do rico e Lázaro. Existe uma suposição de que Jesus queria dizer através desta parábola que os homens bons e maus recebiam suas recompensas após a morte, porém esta alegoria contradiz dois princípios: 1º) Um dos princípios mais relevantes de interpretação segundo já foi visto, é que cada parábola tem um propósito de ensinar uma verdade fundamental. 2º) O sentido de cada parábola deve ser analisado apartir do contexto geral da Bíblia. Na verdade Jesus nesta parábola não estava tratando do estado do homem na morte, nem do tempo quando se daram as recompensas. 2 Ademais interpretar que esta parábola ensina que os homens recebem sua recompensa imediatamente após a morte, é contradizer claramente o que a Bíblia apresenta por um todo (Mt 16:27, 25:31-40, ICo 15:51-55, Isa 4:16, 17, Ap 22:12), dentre outros textos. Obviamente nesta parábola Jesus estava fazendo uma clara distinção entre a vida presente e a futura, pretendendo através desta relação mostrar que a salvação do judeu-fariseu, ou de qualquer homem, seria individual e não coletiva, como criam, e isso através da verdadeira consideração a imutável lei de Deus aos profetas (Lc 16:27-31). A parábola do rico e Lázaro tem o propósito de ensinar que o destino futuro fica determinado pelo modo que o homem aproveita as oportunidades nesta vida. Em conexão com o contexto da parábola anterior do administrador infiel. “Se, pois, não vos tornardes fiéis na aplicação das riquezas de origem injusta, quem vos confiará a verdadeira riqueza?” Lc 16:11. Sendo assim, compreende-se que os fariseus não administravam suas riquezas de acordo com a vontade divina, e por isso estavam arriscando seu futuro, perdendo a vida eterna. Portanto fica estabelecido que interpretar esta parábola de forma literal, resultaria em ir contra os próprios princípios encontrados nas escrituras, como comenta Chaij: “Fosse essa história uma narrativa real, enfrentaríamos, o absurdo de ter que admitir ser o ‘seio de Abraão’ o lugar onde os justos desfrutarão o gozo, e que os ímpios podem se ver e falar uns com os outros”. Na Bíblia não encontramos um lugar de descanso referindo-se como seio de Abraão. Mas segundo o historiador Josefo os judeus do tempo de Jesus criam numa fábula muito semelhante à dada por Cristo. Obviamente não se pode deixar de reconhecer a íntima semelhança entre a fábula judaica e a parábola do rico e Lázaro. Por isso os Judeus do templo de Jesus costumavam chamar o lugar dos justos de seio de Abraão. Uma afirmativa que não é bíblica. Aplicação As lições apresentadas nesta parábola são claras e convincentes, porém os justos ou injustos receberam suas recompensas somente no dia da ressurreição (Jo 14:12-15,20 e 21, Sl 6:5, 115:17, Ec 9:3-6 e Isa 38:18). “A Bíblia não descreve um céu onde os justos são vistos pelos ímpios e nem um inferno de onde os perversos contemplam os justos e com eles mantém conversação”. Na verdade esta parábola traça um contraste entre o rico que não confiava em Deus e o pobre que nele depositava confiança.2 Os Judeus criam ser a riqueza um sinal das bênçãos de Deus pelo fato de serem descendentes de Abraão, e a pobreza indício, do seu desagrado para com os ímpios. O problema não estava no fato do homem ser rico, mas sim por ser egoísta. A má administração dos bens concedidos por Deus haviam afastado os fariseus e os Judeus da verdadeira riqueza, que é a vida eterna, esqueceram do segundo objetivo que se encerra na lei de Deus: “Amarás o teu próximo como a ti mesmo” Mt 22:39. A Bíblia declara que todos os homens enfrentaram o juízo final, e este é o tempo de assegurar a salvação (Ec 12:14; Isa 1:27; Jr 33:15 e Ap 19:02). Ellen White deixa claro que: ''' O diálogo entre Abraão e o homem outrora rico, é figurativo. O importante e o propósito da parábola, é que a todo homem é dada suficiente luz para o desempenho dos deveres dele exigidos. Há responsabilidades do homem são proporcionais às suas oportunidades e privilégios. Ao descrever a parábola do rico e Lázaro, “Cristo desejava que Seus ouvintes compreendessem a impossibilidade de o homem assegurar a salvação da alma depois da morte”. Mostrando assim... “a completa falta de esperança em aguardar uma segunda oportunidade. Esta vida é o único tempo dado ao homem para preparar-se para a eternidade”. '''RESUMO E CONCLUSÃO A Parábola do rico e Lázaro encontrada em Lucas 16:19-31 têm levantado interpretações incorretas sobre o que Jesus estava falando com esta ilustração. Não se pode deixar de lado o propósito do uso das parábolas, que era em primeiro lugar clarear a mente para ali introduzir uma verdade fundamental, não sendo em si própria uma verdade. No contexto de Lucas 16 vários grupos de pessoas estavam envolvidas, porém o objetivo desta parábola é direcionado especialmente aos fariseus. Esta seita judaica cria na doutrina da predestinação, imortalidade da alma, assim como também nas recompensas e castigos na vida futura. As almas dos ímpios eram lançadas em prisões, enquanto as dos justos, reviveriam em outros corpos. Ao estudar as palavras do texto relevantes como seio de Abraão, e Hades, nota-se que a esperança do povo judeu, e não só do grupo de fariseus, depositavam suas esperanças no fato de serem descendentes de Abraão e que por ele ser seu progenitor salvaria toda a sua semente. Portanto Jesus estava usando as crenças dos fariseus para lhes dar uma mensagem fundamental de quê o destino de cada homem fica determinado pela forma que aproveita as oportunidades nesta vida. A aplicação mais relevante desta parábola reside na metodologia de Jesus em levar a mensagem do Evangelho. Cristo usou a crença dos fariseus, para lhes ensinar uma verdade fundamental que significa a oportunidade de vida que existe enquanto o homem vive. O que hoje é aparentemente um problema ao se ler a Bíblia, foi a solução para dar a mensagem àqueles homens. Jesus em Lucas 16:19-31, não estava interessado em provar o que era errado e sim o que era certo, pois Ele é a Verdade, Cristo estava mais preocupado em salvar as almas, quebrando paradigmas, conceitos e preconceitos, pois Ele fez tudo para salvar as pessoas. E a mensagem foi dada.portanto uma obra de transformação. BIBLIOGRAFIA “A certain rich man” 16: 19-31. Seventh-Day Adventist Bible Comentary. Ed. Francis D. Nichol. Hagerston, MD: Review and Herald, 1980, 5: 831. Allmen, Jean-Jacques Van. Vocabulário bíblico. São Paulo: Associação de Seminários Teológicos Evangélicos, 1972,914. Apolinário, Pedro. Explicação de textos difíceis da Bíblia. São Paulo: Instituto Adventista de Ensino, 1980, 48. Arnalte,Willian F. e F. Wilbon Gingrich. “Hades”, A Greek Lexicon of the New Testament. Chicago IL: Chicago Press, 1957, 16. Bauer, Johannes B. Dicionário bíblico de teologia. São Paulo: Edições Loyola, 2000, 305. Chaij, Fernando. Forças misteriosas que atuam sobre a mente humana .Santo André, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1978, 183. Champlin,Russel N. O Novo testamento interpretado. São Paulo: Editora Candeia, 1995, 2:63. Champlin,Russell N “Fariseu”, Enciclopédia de Bíblia teologia e filosofia . São Paulo: Editora Candeia, 1995, 2:689. Coenen, Lothar e Colin Brown, “Hades”, Dicionário internacional de teologia do Novo testamento. São Paulo: Vida Nova, 1998, 1:1023. Davis, John D. “Fariseu”. Dicionário da Bíblia. Rio de Janeiro: JUERP, 1985, 222. Evans,Graig A. “Lucas”, Comentário bíblico contemporâneo. São Paulo: Vida Nova, 1996,1:286. Kittel,Gerhard. TheologicalDictionary of the New Testament. Grand Rapids,MI: Eerdmans Publishing, 1:1979 Lessa, Rubens. “A Parábola do Rico e Lázaro”, Revista Adventista, fevereiro de 1998, 23. Spence, H.D.M e Joseph S. Exell. The Pulpit Commentary. New York: Funk e Wagnalls Company, 1913, 2:85. White,Ellen G. Parábolas de Jesus .Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1997, 260. Estudo elaborado Por: Esequiel Bussmann, Gilberto Gregório,' 'João Marcos, Misael dos Reis, Rodrigo Serveli, ' 'Ronaldo Rebouças'